


Vices

by Silvertora



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertora/pseuds/Silvertora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and Vegeta are having marital problems. One thing leads to another and they end up having a few drinks at Roshi's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices

Things had settled long enough on the surface of earth. Many of the warriors had gone their separate ways again in order to train for the next big threat that may arise. Although the earth and other planets were at peace, earth life for the saiyans was far from normal. Goku, being raised on earth, was very accustomed to things he didn’t understand. However, the saiyan prince Vegeta was having a hard time settling down. He did marry Bulma, as he thought he should start following typical earth customs, but ever since then he’s acted differently. Goku has tried to come to terms with him, and help him adjust to his new life but they never could get through a conversation. In fact, Goku was so preoccupied with Vegeta and his troubles that he didn’t realize that he was gathering problems of his own.

At home, Goku still trained on a daily basis. His wife, Chi-Chi, was formerly a martial artist but gave up the life to raise their son. She was at home the majority of her time while Goku was gone almost all day every day in order to keep himself fighting fit. She tried not to let it bother her, but since the scare of losing Gohan for over a year she has been more uptight about Goku’s actions.

“Hey Chi-Chi, I’m going out again to train for a while. I’ll be back tonight,” the orange clad alien came out from their bedroom carrying a small bag on his back. Chi-Chi was doing the dishes when he came down. After he spoke to her, she turned and smiled nervously.

“Okay, just be back for dinner so we can eat together like a normal family,” she blurted. Goku raised a brow, but smiled back at her anyway and agreed to her request.

Since the last time he came home, Goku has noticed an obvious difference in Chi-Chi’s behavior. She was always concerned about him, but lately she’s finding every excuse she can think of to limit his training and keep him away from the other warriors. Goku isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. He has already come to terms with the fact that there is still much about human culture he doesn’t quite grasp, but something has always felt off about his marriage. He thought, now that Gohan was older, he should finally talk to Chi-Chi about the question burning in the back of his mind.

It was way past sundown when Goku finally returned. Chi-Chi, of course, was waiting for him on the chair facing the front door. Her legs crossed over one another as she stared uninterested at a book. Goku quietly nudged the door open, assuming she may have been sleeping. He was surprised to see her sitting there giving him an icy stare as he walked inside.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, I was trying to master this new move and lost track of time,” Goku explained honestly. But Chi-Chi threw down the book angrily, clearly she was not okay with Goku’s nonchalant behavior.

“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it this time!” She shouted, stomping over to Goku hard enough to make knick-knacks on the shelves rattle, “I’ve been waiting for three hours.”

“You didn’t have to wait for me, I always come back,” Goku tried to defend.

“That’s a lie. You could have gone and gotten yourself killed again.” She protested, waving her finger at him.

“But I’m okay. Do you really not trust me to take care of myself?” Goku questioned.

“I don’t know if I can, you’re always so reckless!” Chi-Chi’s face was starting to turn a bright shade of red. He didn’t say anything at first, and Chi-Chi only glared at him with her arms crossed. Goku stepped completely inside and shut the door behind him before approaching his wife and placing a consoling hand on her shoulder.

“Hey Chi-Chi, I have something to ask you,” Goku began in a soft voice. His wife looked a bit bewildered, but instead of yelling again, she took a few deep breaths and responded.

“What is it?”

“Why do you love me?” He asked bluntly. Chi-Chi’s jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened.

“W-why would you ask something like that? I love you because you’re my husband. We made a promise to get married when we were kids. We have a son,” Chi-Chi’s expression fell out of concern. Goku didn’t seem happy with her answer.

“I’ve been thinking. I married you because I wanted you to be happy, and marriage seemed like the thing that was going to make you happy,” Goku began.

“It did, this is all I’ve ever wanted!” Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku’s waist, a tear fell slowly down her cheek.

“But is it?” Goku questioned, “You’re a wife and mom, but are you really happy with me?”

“Yes, why would you think I wasn’t?” Chi-Chi choked as a lump formed in the back of her throat.

“You always get mad when I’m gone, I know you don’t like the fact that I fight. And now that I know where I came from, you aren’t going to be safe.” He noted. Chi-Chi remained silent.

“I know you want to be a good wife and mother, and take care of your family. But we live different lives. You need somebody you can take care of, somebody less dangerous, somebody who isn’t going to be getting himself in bad situations all the time.”

“What are you saying?” more and more tears rolled down Chi-Chi’s face.

“I asked myself the same question: Why do I love you. And I couldn’t think of an answer other than what you told me. I don’t want to get in the way of your happiness anymore,” Goku said. Chi-Chi couldn’t hold in her emotions anymore and started sobbing.

“Does that mean you’re leaving me?” Chi-Chi barely mustered up the words as she pulled away from her husband, clutching her own arms. Goku sighed.

“It’s for the best,” He began, but before he could say anything else his wife threw the first thing she could grab in his direction.

“Then leave! I don’t want to see your face around here ever again!” She yelled.

“Goodbye Chi-Chi,” Goku said faintly as he walked right back out the front door. He heard her collapse into the chair, crying. He felt a pang in his heart for leaving her like this but he felt like it was the right thing to do for her.

Although the deed was done and Goku and Chi-Chi were separated, Goku forgot one important thing. He didn’t have a place to sleep tonight. He thought he could ask someone to stay the night at least. Maybe he could go back to Roshi’s island. He would probably understand better than anyone. Goku called for the nimbus and set off. Hopefully Master Roshi would be awake when he got there.

While he flew, Goku scanned the ground. The tree tops blurred in his vision as the passed by. Guilt started to creep in as he couldn’t get the sound of Chi-Chi’s crying out of his head. She had been a big part of his life, and the mother of his son. But he still felt with all certainty that he did the right thing and that they would both heal with time. After the events of the day, Goku found himself getting tired. But he tried to shake it off until he got to the island.

The air was quiet, making it even harder to Goku to keep his eyes open. Until a large explosion off in the distance startled him awake. The nimbus stopped and Goku looked over to where the bang came from. He felt a familiar presence, so he decided to check it out first. The nimbus turned and flew off towards the thick of the forest.

As Goku approached the source of the explosion, he could pick up a familiar voice. He swooped in on the nimbus to check it out. Dodging through the trees, he headed in the direction of the sound. Goku came out into a clearing in the woods where he found him. It was Vegeta. 

The saiyan prince was on a rampage, taking out his anger on the forest. Whatever was fueling his rage made him mad enough to go super saiyan. He was so distracted, he didn’t even notice Goku approach. Vegeta yelled again and threw a punch at a nearby tree which uprooted, falling in the general direction of where Goku was hiding. He yelped and jumped aside to dodge it, landing him standing in the middle of the clearing. The anger induced saiyan glared directly at him. His eyes burning like fire.

“What are you doing here Kakarot?” he snapped.

“I heard something over here and wanted to check it out. I didn’t know you’d be here,” Goku replied nervously.

“Go away!” He demanded.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Goku tried to ask, only to be met by a flying fist from the other saiyan. Goku barely slipped by him.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Vegeta yelled.

“I can try,” Goku insisted, “But you should calm down first.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You’re acting just like her!” He screamed.

Goku tilted his head, “are you talking about Bulma?”

Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh. He took a few deep breaths to calm his rage, at least enough to revert back to normal. Sure enough, the bright blonde hair saiyans donned when they took on super saiyan forms slowly faded back to the pitch black of their normal hair color. Vegeta appeared as his normal self again.

“This human culture is ridiculous!” Vegeta barked.

“What do you mean?” he questioned, looking at Vegeta with his big, curious eyes.

“This marriage thing, what is the point?” Vegeta started, “Bulma is completely unreasonable. Is this what every human male must live through?”

“No, but Bulma has always been a handful. Just ask Yamcha,” Goku giggled.

“This isn’t funny Kakarot! We do nothing but fight with each other for days on end. I’ve had enough of it and I left. There’s no way I can go back to her.” The shorter saiyan admitted.

“It is kinda funny,” Goku said half-heartedly as he hung his head, “I left Chi-Chi today too.” Vegeta raised his brow.

“Really,” his voice tapered, “then I guess we’re both stuck out here.” The saiyan prince angrily kicked at the dirt.

“I was going to go to Master Roshi’s place for the night. Would you like to come with me?” Goku offered. Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms.

“Yeah right, like I’d want to go to that old pervert’s house.”

“Okay, suit yourself,” Goku walked off and jumped back on the nimbus. He rose above the trees, but looked back down into the forest. He felt for Vegeta, but the prince was too stubborn to accept help. Goku spun back in the direction of Roshi’s island and sped off. It was quiet again for a minute. Goku contemplated going back, but Vegeta was too hard headed to be convinced.

Roshi’s island was in view now. The little pink kame house felt like a second home to Goku. He floated gently to the porch, hopping off at the bottom of the stairs and sending the nimbus away. He walked up the stairs to the door and knocked, a few seconds later Master Roshi answered.

“Eh? Goku? What are you doing here so late?” He squawked. 

“Hey Master Roshi, I’m kinda on my own now, do you mind if I stay here for a while?” Goku shrugged.

“What on earth does that mean?” He questioned.

“I’ll explain in a minute,” Goku promised, “can I stay.”

“Yeah, sure,” Roshi paused a moment, “Is your friend coming too?”

Goku spun around to find a figure standing quite a ways from the kame house.

“I thought you didn’t want to come,” Goku chuckled. The figure turned around and revealed himself to both Goku and Roshi.

“I changed my mind, it happens,” Vegeta approached the front door.

“Come in boys, there’s plenty of room,” Roshi walked back inside, allowing the saiyans to follow him. Vegeta stormed past Goku into the dining room, but he didn’t sit down. Goku grabbed a chair as did Roshi. The turtle hermit clasped his hands in front of his face and eyes Goku through his thick sunglasses.

“So, tell me what happened,” He insisted. Goku sighed.

“I’ve been thinking recently,” he began, “Chi-Chi and I haven’t really been getting along. We live in two different worlds and live different lives.” Roshi leaned into his hands, curiously listening to his old student.

“I didn’t really know what I was signing up for when I married her, I just wanted to make her happy. But I don’t think either of us were really happy with each other, so I left.”

“You really left Chi-Chi eh?” Roshi questioned, “That’s too bad.”

“Yeah, she didn’t take it very well,” Goku shrugged, “Do you think I should go apologize?”

“Give her time son,” Roshi advised as he slipped back into his chair, “She will probably see things the same way soon enough.”

“Thanks Master Roshi,” Goku smiled weakly. Only to be met with a quick laugh from Vegeta.

“Hah, you don’t even have the first clue of how bad this marriage thing is.” He ranted, “Bulma is the worst. At first everything was fine, now she yells at me for everything. She says I don’t listen to her, I’m messy, I’m destructive, I’m perverted, I can’t talk right, I can’t eat right, I can’t sleep right. She’s bat shit crazy!” Vegeta was practically pulling out his hair.

The other two men were quiet, careful to let Vegeta’s rage die down a bit. Roshi broke the silence as he couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst into laughter. Vegeta’s face turned a slight shade of pink.

“Shut up old man! What do you know?” He said angrily.

“Sorry, but that’s Bulma for you,” He choked out, “She’s always been that way. She’s done it to me, Goku, Krillin, and especially Yamcha. I didn’t know how he put up with her half of the time.”

“Why did nobody tell me?” Vegeta asked.

“I guess we thought you would have known already,” Goku admitted. 

“Whatever,” Vegeta sighed as he finally joined them at the table, “I just want to be done with her. With all women. What a pain…” his head hung, just barely touching the table’s surface. Things fell quiet for a while. Nobody really knew what to do about Vegeta. He was quite the handful himself.

“Boys,” Roshi again broke the silence, “I probably shouldn’t do this, but I think tonight I’ll make an exception.” He stood up from the table and went into the kitchen.

“What is it Master Roshi?” Goku asked, trying to see what his old teacher was doing. He glanced over at Vegeta who hadn’t even budged. Roshi came back a moment later with three glasses full of ice, and a little brown bottle.

“This is what humans do when we just need to unwind a bit,” He said, glasses clinking together as he set them on the table. Roshi popped the bottle open and poured a small amount of liquid in all three glasses. He passed one to Goku, then Vegeta, and took the last for himself. The saiyan prince finally lifted his head. Confused, he grabbed the glass in front of him and sniffed it.

“It stinks, you expect me to drink this?” He snubbed his nose at it.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. You drink for the effect, not the taste,” Roshi raised his glass slightly, “Cheers.”

Goku copied his master and downed the glass in one swig. Vegeta still wouldn’t touch it and turned his head away. Goku smacked his lips, and reached his glass out to Roshi.

“That was actually pretty good, can I have more?” He asked. Roshi laughed.

“Of course!” He poured a bit more into Goku’s glass and watched him down the whole thing again. Vegeta curiously watched the naïve saiyan and took a taste of the strange liquid for himself. It didn’t taste completely awful, so he drank it all.

“That’s the spirit Vegeta, I promise you’ll be feeling better in no time!” Roshi cheered.

As it turns out, it didn’t take much for the saiyans to feel the effects of the alcohol. Roshi’s bottle wasn’t even empty, and the two aliens were blissfully drunk. Roshi left them to their vices and went to bed. Now that it was just himself and Goku, Vegeta got a lot more talkative.

“You know Kakarot, you and I should spend more time together,” he slurred. Goku chuckled.

“Yeah, I mean, now that we’re free and all. We could train together,” Goku mused.

“See, this is what I was missing,” Vegeta realized, “Living with her is just too boring. I need action, not chores.”

“Exactly! Did you know that Chi-Chi was trying to force the scholarly life on Gohan? He was so sheltered, that he was afraid to go outside alone. I can’t even imagine what a change training with Piccolo was like for him,” Goku said.

“But he’s a saiyan, that life was never an option for us. Not that we’d ever want it in the first place,” Vegeta laughed.

“I’m glad somebody agrees with me,” Goku purred. 

“So that’s it then,” Vegeta began, placing his elbow on the table with his hand open, “Promise me you’ll never quit being my rival… and my friend,” Goku smirked and met Vegeta’s hand, grasping it tightly. The two of them stayed like that for an uncomfortably long time, staring into one another’s dark eyes. Vegeta’s expression fell as he found himself dazed, thinking about the other saiyan.

The room fell dead silent. They dropped their hands a bit lower, but Goku didn’t let go. He was gazing at him. Vegeta felt his face begin to turn red. He felt off, something wasn’t right. Or was it? He couldn’t be sure what was normal anymore. That drink that Roshi gave them was making his head spin, but somehow he felt grounded in Kakarot’s eyes.

“Vegeta…” Goku said lightly, “Are you okay?” The saiyan prince shook his head a bit.

“I think… I need to lay down,” he slurred, holding his head with one arm.

“Okay, let’s go,” Goku stood up, pulling Vegeta up with him. The shorter saiyan was drawn against Goku’s body. He could feel himself blushing again.

‘What’s wrong with me?’ Vegeta thought, ‘Why is he making me feel like this?’

“Come on, you can sleep in the room Krillin and I used to use,” Goku said as he walked with Vegeta slowly to his old room. The hallways creaked with every step in the old house. The door was right across from Master Roshi’s. Goku quietly twisted the doorknob and looked inside. The two separate cots were gone and one larger bed took their place.

“Oops, well, I guess you can take this room. I’ll go sleep on the couch or something,” Goku walked with Vegeta to the bed and let him sit down. But as he turned around, he felt the other grab at his clothes.

“Wait, don’t leave,” Vegeta said quietly.

“But… there’s only one bed,” Goku said curiously.

“I can’t explain, but I want you here,” Vegeta looked up at him. His dark, but charming and comforting eyes were looking at him in wonder.

“Okay?” Goku agreed, turning around to face the shorter saiyan, “You sure?” Vegeta nodded.

“Suit yourself.” Goku walked to one side of the bed, kicking off his shoes first, and peeled back the covers. Vegeta stood back up and watched the curious saiyan as he climbed into bed.

“Do you mind if I get comfortable?” Vegeta asked. Goku shook his head. Vegeta tugged his shirt off, revealing his rippling abdomen and tossed his shirt into the corner. He went to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers away, laying down but not quite all the way. He gazed at Goku, who was clearly confused by everything.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” Vegeta reach an arm around Goku’s neck and pulled him in, bringing their lips together. Goku flinched for a second, but he eased up quickly. Vegeta didn’t hold the kiss for long. As he drew away, he saw the reddening face of his rival gazing up at him with shock.

“What was that for?” Goku asked timidly.

“You and I are both unhappy. Clearly the human race isn’t capable of giving us what we need. Maybe, we are the only ones who can,” Vegeta said in a matter of fact way. A few moments passed, but Goku let out a soft chuckle.

“Probably,” He smiled. Vegeta was a bit shocked.

“You… think so too?” He asked.

“Not at first, but Chi-Chi never kissed me like that.” Goku grinned.

“There’s much more where that came from,” Vegeta smirked as he leaned down to kiss Goku again harder and deeper. The other saiyan let brief, pleasured noises escape his mouth as Vegeta darted his tongue in. The saiyan prince shifted his body so he had Goku pinned underneath him. His hand wrapped around Goku’s biceps as far as they would reach, using his strength to hold him down. Goku squirmed underneath him, like he was begging for more. 

Vegeta pulled their lips apart, and moved to Goku’s neck. Dragging his tongue first against his defined features, then suckling at the most sensitive spots. Goku moaned in pleasure, kicking his head back to give Vegeta full access. Vegeta started to nip and tug at the other’s skin, leaving bright red spots wherever he did. It hurt, but Goku was enjoying this mix. Vegeta bit him harder between the neck and shoulder, drawing out a louder yelp from the pinned down saiyan.

“You like that Kakarot?” Vegeta asked gruffly. Goku breathlessly nodded his head.

“That feels amazing,” He said, looking up at Vegeta.

“That’s nothing,” Vegeta laughed as he ran his fingers along Goku’s chest, “Chi-Chi really didn’t touch you did she?”

“No, not really,” Goku blushed.

“That’s okay, I can fix that,” Vegeta slipped his hands under Goku’s gi, pushing it up past his chest. Goku’s arms naturally flew up allowing Vegeta to take the piece of clothing off completely. He tossed it aside, and quickly brought his hands back to Goku’s body. His fingers finding Goku’s already firm nipples and swirling his fingers around them.

Goku arched his back at the contact of Vegeta’s fingers. He felt a lump form in his throat as the saiyan prince pinched his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He tried to choke back the noises but the occasional sigh or moan would slip through, only encouraging Vegeta to tug on him harder.

Vegeta was enjoying the look on Goku’s face. A mixture of confusion but mostly pleasure. He felt his pants tighten with every yelp from his rival, causing him to be rougher with Goku. He felt like taking it a step further. Leaning his head down to Goku’s chest, he tenderly glided his tongue over Goku’s nipple. The orange clad saiyan moaned loudly as his head fell backwards into the pillows. His muscles relaxed to the point of giving in as his body fell back into the bed. Vegeta crawled on top of him, careful not to break his tongue away. Their erections rubbed against each other as Vegeta found a spot where he could easily reach. He let out a small moan himself at that contact, but still kept his tongue moving against Goku while the other nipple was still between his fingers.

Goku gave up on keeping any of his muscles tensed. He was limp as a noodle while Vegeta played with him. He managed to look down his chest to see the concentrating face of the saiyan prince as he expertly suckled on his nipple. As Vegeta noticed Goku’s stare, he smirked and sat up.

“You ready for more?” he asked. Goku bit his lip.

“Yeah,” Goku said softly. Vegeta sat up completely with Goku’s permission, and he laid his hand on the other saiyan’s full erection. He watched Goku’s eyes roll back as he stroked him gently to begin with. With Goku subdued again, Vegeta untied his rival’s belt and slipped his hand down his pants. Goku’s erection was fully exposed as the shorter saiyan pulled his pants down, stroking his thighs as he did so. His pants went flying off the bed to join their other clothes tossed about the floor.

Vegeta took a moment to admire the sight before him. Kakarot was laying naked in bed, fully exposed. The normally strong saiyan couldn’t even move his body after Vegeta was done with his foreplay. He found a grin creeping onto his face as Goku looked up at him, a nervous gleam in his eyes.

“What are you looking at?” He asked shyly as his face blushed red once again.

“Oh nothing,” Vegeta lied, “just giving you a little break before I start again,”

With that, Vegeta scooted down farther on the bed to get a good angle as he took Goku’s erection in his hand. Goku squirmed as Vegeta ran his thumb down the shaft. Vegeta extended his tongue to the tip, licking the slit back and forth as Goku whined in pleasure. He took him in his mouth entirely, receiving an elongated gasp from the other saiyan. Vegeta moved his mouth up and down tenderly and slowly at first but gradually increasing in speed. He felt his rival’s dick twitching in his mouth as he pushed it deeper into the back of his throat. He let him go to breathe, only to find Goku’s precum already beading up. Vegeta figured he wouldn’t last long, but it had only been a minute.

Vegeta licked the precum off before putting Goku into his mouth again as deeply as he could fit him. Goku bucked his hips, pushing Vegeta all the way down and nearly had him gagging. He released him from his mouth again and gently held his throbbing dick in one hand. Vegeta licked him roughly at the base, making Goku whine in pleasure.

“Vegeta…?” Goku whispered between moans, looking down at his partner as he finished. Goku came over Vegeta’s hand that still grasped him. Instead of wiping it away, the saiyan prince licked it off of his middle finger. Goku sat up slightly as Vegeta pulled himself up to him, going in for another kiss. He broke away, poking his forefinger into Goku’s mouth as he did, making him taste his own.

Goku was still dazed by everything, but was able to find a sitting position. Vegeta took a break to stretch his legs out after they had been cramped together.

“Wow,” Goku finally spoke, “that was great.” He looked over at his rival.

“We’re not done yet,” Vegeta reminded him, “I need to get off too.” Goku’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know if I can do anymore.” He admitted, his face turning bright pink again.

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to do much more. But I’ll let you rest a minute.” Vegeta said as he stood up. He went to the door, opening it slowly to make sure Roshi didn’t wake up. He made his way to the bathroom to wash his hand off. He noticed the old man’s medicine cabinet as he did and decided to dig around, hoping that the old pervert had something useful on him.

Goku unwillingly stayed sprawled out on the bed. He regained some strength, but still could only manage to sit up with the help of the headboard. His breathing finally returned to normal in time for Vegeta to come back, a small bottle in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He went to Goku’s side and handed him the water.

“Here, drink,” he ordered. Goku accepted it, chuckling a little at Vegeta’s disposition. Goku downed the water and set the glass on the bedside table next to him.

“Thanks Vegeta,” he rolled over to gaze at the saiyan prince who was removing his own pants.

“Don’t thank me until after were done,” he sneered, “I just didn’t want you passing out on me.”

Goku smirked and rolled back over, facing forward.

They rested a few more moments before Vegeta started to get antsy. 

“Alright Kakarot, I hope your ready again,” he said as he climbed over to the other saiyan. Goku looked up at him and nodded.

“Okay,” Vegeta said as he grabbed Goku’s legs and pulled him down. He was startled at first, but Vegeta met their lips together once again to alieve him. When he pulled away, Goku looked up at him curiously. His big doe eyes gazing into his own.

“This might be a little uncomfortable,” Vegeta warned and he inched his finger into Goku’s rear. The other saiyan flinched as he felt Vegeta’s finger moving inside of him.

“What are you doing this for?” He grimaced. 

“So you’ll be more comfortable later. Trust me,” Vegeta carefully slipped another finger in. Goku gasped as the prince’s fingers moved deeper into him, stretching him out. He started to sweat out of nerves, but Vegeta remained calm.

“Are you okay?” Vegeta asked, seeing the expression of his inferior. Goku nodded weakly.

“I’ll be fine.”

Vegeta pulled his fingers out to quickly grab the bottle that he took from the bathroom. He squeezed a small amount on his fingers and put them back in. After a while, Goku seemed to be more at ease.

“Is that better?” Vegeta asked softly.

“Yeah,” Goku replied.

“I think you’re ready,” the saiyan prince noted as he grabbed Goku’s legs, pulling them up over his shoulders. Goku brought his head up to watch as Vegeta readied himself. With a few more drops of liquid from that bottle, he rubbed it on his erection. He positioned him in Goku’s opening and with a quick thrust, he was inside. Goku moaned, as did Vegeta. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, feeling the pressure on his throbbing dick. Goku’s head fell backwards as he took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. Feeling the saiyan prince inside of him was almost too much to take in his current state, but he found himself feeling more at ease as the motions repeated.

Vegeta increased his speed, reaching in as far as he could. Goku whined in pure ecstasy as Vegeta hit his most sensitive spot. The saiyan prince grew more aroused the more he heard the other moan and found himself slowing down to enjoy the noises of pleasure. His thrusts were becoming harder but less frequent as he savored every peep out of the handsome, doe eyed saiyan laying beneath him.

Goku managed to peek at Vegeta, whose slowing in motion gave him a chance to catch his breath. Beads of sweat slowly dripped down his reddened cheeks. Despite his dominative position, Goku had never seen him this vulnerable.

Vegeta was realizing that he too was not accustomed to the act and already felt close to climax. He moved harder and faster, letting out a loud moan as he felt himself coming closer. Goku looked like he was already spent, but being filled by Vegeta kept him aroused. He hit Goku’s spot again, bringing a louder cry from the taller saiyan.

Goku felt Vegeta release inside of him as the prince fell forward in exhaustion. He laid his hands on the bed to hold himself up, Goku’s body between them. He pulled his hips away, releasing himself from the other’s body. Vegeta flopped over to one side of Goku as he caught his breath. Only to have the other Saiyan roll over to gaze at him.

“What?” Vegeta blushed.

“That was amazing,” Goku panted.

“Of course it was,” the saiyan prince smirked, “I’m the best.”

“Although, next time I think I’ll do that to you,” Goku grinned.

Vegeta chuckled, “I dare you to try,” His head rolled over to smirk at the doe eyed saiyan. Goku smiled. He crawled over to the saiyan prince, wrapping his arms around him. Extending his neck, he kissed Vegeta softly. 

“Thanks Goku,” Vegeta whispered as their lips separated.

“For what?” he looked at him with his innocent eyes.

“For bringing me here,” he clarified, “for letting me have a good time.”

“No problem,” Goku smiled, “Hey Vegeta,”

“Yeah?” The saiyan prince raised his brow.

“You called me Goku,” he noted.

“That’s your preferred name, isn’t it?” Vegeta smiled back. He reached down and grabbed the bedsheets that had nearly slipped off completely, pulling them over Goku and himself.

“We should get some sleep.”

“Only if I can sleep like this,” Goku bartered, nuzzling Vegeta’s arm.

“Yeah, okay.” Vegeta blushed. He scooted down to a comfortable spot, enjoying the embrace of his fellow saiyan. For what started out being a really bad day, he felt satisfied with how it ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And I apologize if there are any inaccuracies, I'm still watching the series (a few decades too late but whatever ^^;). But I needed to write this real quick because I love this ship so much. Once I finish watching, I might edit the story to make more sense if need be.
> 
> Edit: I wrote a second part. If you'd like to read it go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6558496)


End file.
